The Death of a Warrior
by evancastillo
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots about the deaths of the important cats. Whitestorm, Dustpelt, Leopardstar... Join me to find out what the characters really thought when dying.
1. Some Things are Worth Dying For

**I've seen a lot of Whitestorm stories, how he knew that he would die. It was obvious. I figured I would write my own. I might also write one about Moonflower. I'm pretty sure she knew something. I mean... Come on! But anyway, I hope my own Whitestorm story is different from the other ones you've seen.**

"I'm going hunting, Whitestorm. Would you like to come with me?" Bluefur asked.

Whitestorm looked up at Bluefur with warm eyes. "Yes, please!"

He mewed a hasty goodbye to Frostfur, whom he was sharing tongues with and padded out of the Warriors's Den. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Sunningrocks. No cat has hunted there for a while."

"Sure!" Whitestorm mewed.

They raced out of camp, their paws skimming the ground as they rushed through the woods. Whitestorm had never felt more free. He skidded to a halt as they neared Sunningrocks.

"Whitestorm, there is something I must tell you." Bluefur begin.

"Yes?"

"Long ago, Goosefeather gave me a prophecy. He said that water will destroy me. Last night, Snowfur visited me. She said that in the battle of blood, the storm battling so fiercely shall not return. I know that you only gained your warrior name yesterday, but I sense Snowfur wishes me to tell you now." Bluefur mewed seriously.

Whitestorm looked at his kin, his amber gaze darkening. "This is a prophecy? About me?"

"Yes. In the battle of blood, the storm battling so fiercely shall not return."

* * *

Whitestorm looked at the ThunderClan camp, getting ready for the war with BloodClan.

"Whitestorm!" Firestar called. "I need you in the battle in two days. Get some rest."

Whitestorm nodded, exhaustion creeping it's way into his fur. "Thank you, Firestar." He trudged into the Warrior's Den and curled up in his nest.

"Whitestorm!" A white she-cat called to him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Snowfur." Whitestorm breathed.

"I am so proud of you, my little kit." She mewed sadly. "But you are nearing the time when you will join my sister and I." She padded so close to Whitestorm that their fur was touching. "In the battle of blood, the storm battling so fiercely shall not return."

Whitestorm gazed at her. "So it is this battle. I was suspecting so."

"Fear not, my warrior. A cat will take your place and make ThunderClan strong. Nothing will defeat it when he is deputy." Snowfur comforted.

"Who is this warrior?" Whitestorm asked. "Firestar needs to know."

"A warrior whos loyalty has been tested, but found at last where his heart lies." Snowfur breathed into his ear. "Now rest up, the whole of StarClan will be fighting by your side in your final battle."

She curled around him and Whitestorm nestled into her fur, feeling the safety of being by his mother's side. The last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep was Snowfur's soft purr. "I love you."

 _Should I talk to Firestar? I don't want to die. But I respect his decision as leader. I must talk to him._

"Firestar. May I have a word?" Whitestorm asked calmly.

The flame pelted leader blinked at Whitestorm warmly. "Of course. Come." He lead Whitestorm through the camp, at last finding a private place to talk. "What would you like?"

"Firestar, did you ever consider leaving the forest?"

"Of course not! This is our home!" Firestar protested.

Whitestorm pretended he didn't see the look of shock in his leader's eyes. "Cats are going to die, Firestar."

Firestar looked down. "I know, Whitestorm. But the forest is our home. It has been for seasons. How could we leave it?"

Whitestorm gave up. "I've told you what I've thought. That's what a deputy is for. I respect your decision and will fight to the end of my life for ThunderClan."

"No, Whitestorm. You're not going to-" Firestar choked.

"I don't envy you, Firestar. No sane cat would." Whitestorm mewed calmly, stretching each leg in turn.

He padded away from his leader, shame burning his fur. _I'm not a coward. I will die in this battle. And I will die fighting._

* * *

"Attack, LionClan!" Firestar yowled.

Whitestorm felt a rush of pride for his leader. He leaped into the fray of whirling, screaming cats. The white warrior landed on a large black tom.

"You do not belong in this forest. Go back to the Twolegplace, where you belong." Whitestorm hissed. He bared his teeth and bit his ear. He clawed the toms flank and sent him yowling into the bushes. Into the direction of the Twolegplace. He noted with pride. The tom spotted Darkstripe tussling with Firestar. He was about to help when Graystripe interfered. _They got it_. Whitestorm thought.

Suddenly he saw Brackenfur attacking three cats at once. Whitestorm raced over and tackled a small gray she-cat. Brackenfur nodded his thanks and continued to fight two other cats. Whitestorm bit the she-cats throat, not deep and sent her pelting back to the Twolegplace.

The white warrior was about to go help Brackenfur again when he realized Mistyfoot was already by his side. Then Whitestorm locked eyes with Bone. _You want to go? Let's go._

The two cats leaped, meeting each other in the air. Bone used his greater weight to knock Whitestorm over and pinned him down. "It's over, little warrior." He spat. Bone tore Whitestorm's ear clean off, washing him in blood. Whitestorm managed to slice Bone's chest, splattering more blood on him, but it was no real damage.

He was dimly aware of Graystripe's yowl. "Firestar, look!"

As Bone leaned down for the killing bite, a wave of apprentices tackled him. Whitestorm lay on the ground unmoving as Bluestar's and Snowfur's words echoed through his head.

 _"In the battle of blood, the storm battling fiercely shall not return."_

Their sweet scents flooded his nostrils. "I'm ready." He murmered.

"Not yet, my sweet." Snowfur whispered.

Firestar's figure loomed in front of him. "Whitestorm, no! I need you."

"Do not worry, Firestar." Whitestorm gazed fondly at Graystripe.

 _"A warrior whos loyalty has been tested, but found at last where his heart lies."_

"You always knew that that is the cat StarClan destined to be deputy." He breathed. He closed his eyes, ready for Snowfur and Bluestar to take him to StarClan. He stopped breathing and opened his eyes.

"It's been a while, Whitestorm." Bluestar mewed.

Her old sickness and age had gone, leaving the young cat that Whitestorm once knew. Snowfur pointed her muzzle to the battle. "Look"

Whitestorm got up, his pelt heathy and sleek. He turned his head back to his grieving leader.

"I say these words before the body of Whitestorm, so his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Graystripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Firestar yowled to the sky.

"Graystripe! Graystripe!" Sandstorm and Dustpelt yowled, their gazes approving.

"Come, Whitestorm. Come meet your mother, and your grand-mother." Bluestar mewed, nudging her kin.

Whitestorm's amber eyes brightened. "I'm ready."

 **What do you think!? Is it different? I hope so. I tried to make it long, but it's not super long. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! (:**


	2. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Hi! Thanks for stopping by again. I hope you like this chapter, it's about Moonflower and the battle with WindClan. R & R! :D**

Moonflower licked Bluepaw and Snowpaw, her amber gaze full of love. "Tomorrow, I'll take you both out to gather moss."

Bluepaw and Snowpaw nodded sleepily, they curled up and fell asleep. Moonflower shifted from between her daughters nests, and she soon fell asleep.

 _"Moonflower!_ " _a voice woke Moonflower, and she soon realized it was a dream. To her astonishment, her mother, Daisytoe was standing in front of her._

 _"Moonflower, my dear, dear daughter. Don't make promises you can't keep." Daisytoe mewed._

 _The she-cat cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 _Daisytoe flicked her tail impatiently. "Don't make promises you can't keep. You're not going to go moss hunting tomorrow."_

 _Mossflower shook out her fur. "Mother, yes I am. I promised my daughters- oh. What do you mean? I will go get moss for my daughters. It's no big deal."_

 _Daisytoe sighed, but it soon turned into a chuckle. "Moonflower, I love you, but you can be so dense sometimes." She padded closer. "Do not make promise you can't keep." She whispered again, and started fading._

 _"Wait! Don't go, mother! What do you mean?" Moonflower begged._

 _Daisytoe shook her head one more time before disappearing entirely, whispering six last words._

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep."_

Moonflower woke with a start, slightly frightened at her deceased mother's words. She felt Bluepaw shift beside her, while Snowpaw was sleeping soundly. The silver she-cat bent down.

"I will always be with you." She breathed to her daughters and padded quietly out of the den. Moonflower curled up in her nest in the warrior's den and fell asleep quickly, still spooked by her dream from Daisytoe.

* * *

The morning of the battle was dark and stormy, and she padded out of the warrior's den, her ears flattened against the rain, her pelt slick with water. She paced testily, not really hearing or caring what Pinestar was saying, she was ready to fight.

"WindClan will pay." She growled under her breath. She glanced over at Stormtail, her mate. He was giving quick tips to Dappletail, saying the opposite of what he had told Moonflower. "And so will Stormtail." She added with a snarl.

Moonflower was in an aggressive mood, and she didn't want her daughters to see her like this. She steered clear of them as Pinestar called the Clan together, even ducking away as Bluepaw seemed to be searching for her.

 _I'm sorry, my beautiful Bluepaw, but I think it would be best if we could talk after the battle._ She told herself, trying to be confident.

The battle patrol begin to file out of camp, and Moonflower breached a sigh of relief. She was ready to spend some of her energy. The she-cat made sure to steer clear of her daughters, Stormtail, and Dappletail. She knew that if she was near Stormtail she would surely tear a few clumps of fur from his pelt.

Finally they were at WindClan territory. Moonflower worked her paws impatiently in the barren, WindClan moor, rain flattening her pelt. At last they were charging camp, Bluepaw and Snowpaw staying behind with Featherwhisker. Moonflower felt a bit guilty for avoiding them, but she would apologize after the battle.

Pinestar gave the signal to fight and ThunderClan charged in. WindClan awoke soon and leaped to meet them. As Moonflower tackled a WindClan she-cat, she realized she needed to get into the Medicine Den. Moonflower sank her fangs into the she-cat's shoulder, and she raced away, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

The silver she-cat slunk past Hawkheart, the medicine cat, and achieved her goal. Within heartbeats, the medicine cat's stock of herbs was shredded to bits, and Hawkheart barged in. "You dare destroy WindClan's medicine supply? May you go to the Dark Forest!" He yowled, tackling her.

Taken by surprise, Moonflower fell backwards, hissing in pain as Hawkheart clawed her. A heartbeat later the she-cat was back on her paws. She raked his ribs, drawing blood. Hawkheart advanced her slowly, a wide grin spreading on his face. Moonflower didn't like the look in his eyes- as if he had just spotted a particularly juicy piece of prey in the middle of leafbare.

He unsheathed one claw, drawing it slowly down her stomach. She snarled weakly as her blood stained the ground. Darkness ate away at her vision, the world spun around her.

Hawkheart growled viciously. "You'll definitely think twice about attacking WindClan next time." He snickered. "If there _is_ a next time."

Moonflower knew he was right. There would be no next time. Suddenly Hawkheart's ears pricked and he backed away, growling. Bluepaw and Snowpaw appeared in front of her, grief-stricken looks on their faces with a tiny spark of hope that she would wake up.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was taken by the wind, her lips barely moved. Moonflower's daughters didn't move, just bowing their heads.

Moonflower heard Bluepaw's voice. "I'll protect you Snowpaw." Their mother sighed in relief, knowing they would be in good paws.

Daisytoe's words echoed in Moonflower's mind once more.

 _Don't make promises you can't keep_

And now she knew what it meant.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! I will be updating randomly, so don't expect it weekly or whatnot. Don't forget to review! And also, if you can think if any deaths of Warriors when they knew they were going to die or something, tell me in the reviews! I would like to know. And Cinderpelt will be next!**


	3. A Sacrifice Worth Making

Cinderpelt trudged up WindClan territory with a huff. She asked herself the same question she did every time. Why did they have to come all the way to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan? The smudgy gray she-cat glanced over at her apprentice. Leafpool was chatting with Mothwing, who was nodding absently. The ThunderClan medicine cat probably didn't even realize her friend wasn't paying attention.

Leafpool was in her own world lately, walking around camp with a dreamy look on her face. She didn't know the difference between borage and raspberry leaves anymore. It was too much to bear... And Cinderpelt figured it had to do something with a dark gray WindClan tom. She shook her head. _At least I've got many more moons in me. Eno-_

"What do you think, Cinderpelt?" Littlecloud's voice sliced through her thoughts and she shook herself, fluffing her fur up.

Cinderpelt felt heat creeping up her fur. She had no idea what the ShadowClan medicine cat was talking about. She went with the obvious answer.

"What?"

Littlecloud's tailtip twitched once, then was still. "I asked what you though was the best remedy for falling into the lake. I think that a good sleep and some burnet or chamomile when they wake will fix them right up. But Barkface thinks that marigold and thyme would work better."

Barkface gave a short hiss of impatience. "I said that marigold and thyme would be given before they sleep. Pay attention, Littlecloud!" He grumped playfully.

Cinderpelt shifted her paws, thinking. "I would give them marigold and send them straight to bed. When they wake up I'll give them ragwort leaves."

Littlecloud nodded. "That's a good idea. I suppose all these remedies would work."

"Even mine?" Barkface teased.

The ShadowClan medicine cat batted his ear with a quick paw. "Yes, Barkface. Even yours."

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes and stepped between the two medicine cats. "We're here. Come on." She padded into the cavern of the Moonpool, feeling the paw prints of cats before her, her lame leg keeping her from being able to step in their exact prints. The Moonpool shone clear and silver under the moon light, brightening up the damp cavern. The ThunderClan medicine cat bent down and thrust her tongue in the water, feeling like she was drinking liquid star shine.

* * *

The ThunderClan medicine cat opened her eyes to see... The Moonpool. The other medicine cats slept soundly, and Cinderpelt could see herself snoozing next to it. She tipped her head. Why was she here?

Cinderpelt's breath caught in her throat as her old mentor approached her. A heartbeat later she found her voice and called, "Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang turned at the sound of her voice and dipped her head. Cinderpelt waited for her to say something, but Yellowfang kept her mouth closed- for once. The former ThunderClan medicine cat simply flicked her ear to one side, confused, Cinderpelt followed her gaze.

A red light emitted from a crack in the rocks, and Cinderpelt should've felt fear. But all she felt was her own curiosity. The gray she-cat looked back at Yellowfang, who nodded with encouragement. With a deep breath, Cinderpelt slipped through the the crack.

The next few scenes were so terrifying, it took her breath away. A huge black shape engulfed in red lumbered towards her, teeth bared and claws sharp. Just as it was about to get her, it disappeared into mist. Then she heard the yowls of agony as a queen gave birth, then the shrill mew of kits.

The worst was yet to come.. After the kits, Cinderpelt felt so much pain she couldn't breathe. Everything hurt, from the tips of her claws to the top of her ears. So much blinding pain...

The smudgy gray she-cat woke up, her ears flat and her eyes wild. The other cats woke, looking peaceful. Cinderpelt needed to get home as fast as she could. "We should get going back." She mewed as casually as she could.

Her fellow medicine cats nodded, and Leafpool stayed behind the group with Mothwing to chat again. The other cats spoke of different remedies and medicine, but all Cinderpelt could think of was her desperate need to warn Firestar. She wouldn't speak of her pain, though. That was a warning to her and only her.

 _Cinderpelt would die soon._

* * *

Cinderpelt's world was falling apart. She'd had more dreams of the red haze, the lumbering shape, and the queen and her kits. But no more dreams of pain. Her apprentice was gone, and her herbs were low.

The gray ThunderClanner was lounging on Highledge, speaking with Firestar. "There was a huge black shape engulfed in red, coming straight towards me. Then there was a queen giving birth, it sounded like her kits were healthy though."

Firestar nodded, his ginger fur spiked up on his spine. Cinderpelt sighed sadly, he was so handsome and noble, just right for a leader. She liked the way he twitched his nose when he had an idea, or the way his whiskers rippled when something upset him.

"Cinderpelt."

The medicine cat snapped out of her daydreams. "W-what?"

Firestar chuckled, "I _said,_ do you think we'll be attacked?" His face turned deadly serious, ready to take on any challenge thrown his way.

Cinderpelt nodded. "I do."

"When-"

"I have no idea. I just know it will happen. It may be today, or a hundred moons from now."

"How do-"

They were interruptedy a large crashing near the entrance to camp. A badger tore in, claws and teeth snapping loudly. A cold serpent of fear snaked it's way down her spine, and she shivered.

"Cinderpelt, get in the medicine den and stay there."

Cinderpelt bristled. "Firestar, no, I'll take cats to my den if they are too hurt."

"No. You are our only medicine cat. _Get in the medicine den."_ Firestar's voice was dead serious.

With a hiss, Cinderpelt retreated down Highledge and managed to slip into her den before more badgers came crashing through the camp walls. Suddenly a yowl of terror emerged from the nursery. Cinderpelt finally realized what her dreams meant. She quickly gathered borage, raspberry leaves, and burnet. Then she limped as fast as she could to the nursery.

* * *

Cinderpelt placed a paw on Sorreltail's flank, feeling past the powerful ripples. She felt three kits, all three healthy. The she-cat picked up a stick from the nursery walls and thrust it at Sorreltail, she gratefully picked it up and crunched down. Before long, three kits suckled at their mother's side. But Sorreltail was still writhing in pain.

Cinderpelt put her paw on the new mother's flank, but there were no more kits. Suddenly a badger barged in the nursery, ripping the doorway to shreds. It fixed it's hungry gaze on Sorreltail and her kits, without a second thought Cinderpelt pounced on the badger. Stupid? Very.

But it was the only way. The gray she-cat raked the badger's ear, almost tearing it off. The badger threw her off and she crumpled against a mossy nest. She shook her head, dazed, but it was too late. The badger was on top of her, snapping it's teeth and baring it's claws.

Then she felt the pain. It was just like the dream, yet ten times more potent. Blood bubbled at her lips, but she didn't dare speak. Cinderpelt felt her life slipping away, but at least she saved the kits. She nestled into the moss, falling into a deep, deep sleep... One that she would never wake up from.

* * *

Cinderpelt knew she was dead. She had felt the death. Yet a moment later she opened her eyes, completly rejuvenated. She could smell the air, hear Sorreltail speaking quietly, taste her mother's milk. Wait a minute... Her mother?

The she-cat tipped her head up to see Sorreltail, her face twisted in pain and grief. She looked over to the side of the nursery and saw a smudgy gray body. In a flash Cinderpelt understood. StarClan had sent her back to be a warrior. That's why she couldn't feel another kit when Sorreltail kitted.

The former medicine cat knew she could easily overpower the cat she now lived inside, but she wasn't cruel. She couldn't deprive this kit of her life. So she retreated to the edge of the kit's consciousness. Cinderpelt still saw what the kit saw, still smelled, heard, felt, and tasted exactly what the kit did.

If she needed to, she could take over the body. But only if she had to. Cinderpelt could still give traits and habits to the kit if she wanted to, to keep her memory alive. The smudgy gray kit looked up at Sorreltail, now her mother. She wondered what her new name would be.

"Cinderkit." Came the voice.

"She would like that." Leafpool's, now.

Cinderpelt's whiskers rippled happily, her apprentice came back! She chose ThunderClan when they really needed her.

 _I do like that._ Cinderpelt decided. _I like it very much._


End file.
